fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Blight
Discovered as a child by the mysterious Inquisitor Greyon Autaris, the Culexus Assassin known as Blight has gone on to become on of his temple's more infamous members. A sadistic and terrifying individual, and while his mental health is questionable at best, Blight has proven time and time again to be an ardent and effective slayer of psykers and witch-kin all over the galaxy. He is currently posted as part of the retinue of the radical Inquisitor Alexei de'Ossmann, who in turn is a member of the Tenebarite Cabal. History The Daemon-Child On the Hive World of Nox Varda, their are many strange tales of monsters and ghouls that roam the depths of the planet's Underhinves, but none were as infamous or as terrifying as the urban legend of the Daemon-Child. It was said the in the deepest sub-levels of the Hive, a creature in the shape of a child, with yellow eyes the color of a radioactive sunset, roams the darkened alleyways and tunnels. This monster carried fear with him like a shroud, and those who were unfortunate enough to stumble upon him have their souls ripped from their bodies, never to be seen again. Lord Inquisitor Greyon Autaris however, had a very firm suspition that this child was no Daemon, but something even more sinister. Arriving on the backwater planet, Greyon journeyed deep into the darkest depths of the Hive World, the wretched abyss that the sunlight cannot reach. Eventually the Inquisitor would come upon what might have once been a sewage treatment plant ringed with corpses, and see the monster for what it truely was. The so-called "Daemon-Child" was a boy that couldn't have been more than nine years old, his pale malnourished body caked in dried blood and grime. The boy wore rags, those too were covered in maroon stains, and judging by the state of the corpses their was little doubt were all the blood had come from. The child's eyes were yellow, and their in was something the boy's gaze, something too malevolent to lurk in the eyes of a child. The legends had been accurate in respect though, an aura of palpable dread hung about the child like a shroud, and as an Inquisitor of the Ordo Sicarus, Greyon new precisely what that meant. Greyon asked the child what his name was, as the child said that he did not have one, only the names that others gave him. He said they called him things like "monster" and "daemon" and on one occasion, "blight". Greyon merely smiled, looking down at the young Pariah. "Yes" the Inquisitor said, "Blight will do." A Monster is Born Greyon quickly departed from Nox Varda, his new charge "Blight" in tow, setting a course for Holy Terra itself. Once there, he gave the boy over to the masters of the Culexus Temple, the home of the malevolent Pariah-Assassins. The masters were immediately impressed with Blight, as during testing they found him to rank at the Omega level of anti-psychic power, a very promising new initiate. Blight was then inducted into the fold as a trainee, learning the ways of the Culexus, and while the training was harsh to the point of almost being inhuman, the child seemed strangely at home. Years later, his instructors would note that Blight took a sadistic pleasure in his the arts of death, but seemed very restless, as if he couldn't wait to be released on to the world so that he might wreak havoc upon it. This behavior would eventually progress to the point where even his fellow Pariahs became wary of him, and the masters of the Temple personally took this problem up with the Ordo Sicarus. Lord Inquisitor Autaris would later volunteerto watch over Blight, as Greyon worried for the boy's sanity considering the hellhole he had grown up in. Many years later, Blight passed in final tests and became a full Culexus Assassin, presented with both an Animus Speculum ''and an Etherium, as well as a Custodian to operate the arcane tech and watch over the young Assassin. Luckily, Blight did not have to wait long before he was given his first assignment; a rogue psyker had taken up residence within a populated Hive World, usurping control over the local populace to create a formidable cult of followers. Blight was tasked with the elimination of said psyker, a task he took up with an almost obsessed enthusiasm. When all was said an done, Blight completed his mission, although he chastened for going out of his way to kill several cultists before killing the psyker himself. Nonetheless, Blight's mission was a success, and the young Assassin would be sent on many other missions in the coming years, although during these mission Blight always seemed to go out of his way to cause as many casualties amongst the enemy as possible, a habit that troubled both Greyon and the masters of the Culexus Temple. The Tenebarite Cabal (MORE TO COME) Personality While one might assume that a Pariah, having no presence in the Warp and therefore no soul, would be a largely emotionless individual. This is hardly the case with Blight, as the Culexus Assassin possesses an unsettling and sadistic personality, which in some cases has unnerved both enemy and ally alike even more than his anti-psychic aura. Blight loves to kill, he loves to track down his target, watch as their psychic powers suddenly fail them while they keel over in pain at his very presence, and takes a depraved joy in watching their very life-force drain away at his touch. This is the main reason why his sanity has been called into question so many times, as while most Pariahs are considered disturbing just because he or she is a Pariah, a Pariah whose very personality is disturbing is an altogether different matter. Because of this, Blight is watched very closely by the Ordo Sicarus of the Inquisition, scanning him for the slightest sign of heresy or mental breakdown, although they have found nothing too worrying so far. Blight is also a somewhat melodramatic individual, talking to his victims and taunting them as their life slips away in his very grasp. He as even been known to recite the odd verse in High Gothic, and while it is not known why exactly he does this, some take it as a sign of deteriorating mental state. Of course, Blight rarely appears in public, as his very presence is discomforting to other beings, psykers or not. Thus he rarely talks to anyone besides his custodian and Inquisitorial handler Alexei de'Ossmann, whose flamboyant ways and strange mannerisms entertain him somewhat, although other times he merely finds it annoying. Appearance Blight is a tall, lean individual, with a muscular body and dead white skin. He has no hair, as he lost most of it through exposure to the pollution of his homeworld, and his bald skull is dominated by a massive scar that runs across his cranium, the result of childhood "trauma". His eyes are a unsettling shade of yellow, and their very gaze has made quite a few people run for the lives out of fear. Blight is always seen wearing his skintight Etherium Aegis Suit, although he is rarely seen not wearing his skull-like ''Animus Speculum. Abilities and Traits As a Pariah, Blight naturally emits an aura of "otherness" so potent that baseline humans find themselves becoming confused and disoriented in his presence. He can siphon and thrive off the powers of psykers, who can die within seconds of close proximity to the Culexus Assassin, which happens to be one of his favorite ways to kill his opponents. His anti-psychic aura also makes him immune to the powers of the Warp, as psychic attacks and abilities do not harm him and Daemons themselves can find their connection to the Materium severed at his very touch. Because of this Blight, like most Assassins of his temple, specializes in killing psykers and other Warp-related creatures such as Daemons and Warp Entities, as his Pariah nature is anathema to such beings. His powers are further enhanced through the use of his Animus Speculum, which allows him to fire bolts of anti-psychic energy and see objects and beings shrouded by psychic power, such as the taint of Chaos, making it near impossible for any kind of psychic to hide from him. The Speculum ''also can somewhat stifle his natural aura, allowing him to stand in the same room as his allies without causing disorientation or death. Blight is also trained in several forms of unarmed combat, allowing him to easily kill non-psychics in close quarters. This training, combined with his Pariah aura and the protection his Etherium Aegis Suit affords him, means he can take out more mundane enemies with relative ease. His Ehterium also includes a built-in Force Matrix, which allows Blight to absorb access warp energy and augment his own abilities with said energy, allowing him to leech off the powers of psykers to make himself stronger. Blight typically fights alone, as his Pariah abilities make him dangerous to both friend and foe alike. Equipment ''Animus Speculum Like all Culexus Assassins, Blight wears a techno-arcane skull helmet which gives him the ability to fire blasts of anti-psychic energy, as well as clearly see any individual shrouded by psychic power. The Speculum also includes a built-in Auspex that mimics the abilities of an Omni-Scope, and even a rebreather that allows Blight to fight in the most toxic of environments. In addition to all this, the Animus Speculum can somewhat stifle his natural anti-psychic aura while deactivated, so that he might not cause debilitating effects to his allies. Etherium This specialized Aegis Suit, besides giving Blight significant protection against mundane attacks, also renders him completely immune to any kind of psychic attack. The suit's built-in Force Matrix absorbs any and all Warp energy he comes in contact with, allowing him to use the captured energy to augment his own abilities. Psyk-Out Grenades These arcane devices, similar to Frag Grenades in appearance and design, are in fact potent weapons laced with anti-psychic material harvested from the Golden Throne itself. When detonated, the grenade's explosion spreads sacred dust all over the blast radius, the effects of which violently sever a psykers connection to the warp. Depending on the strength of the psyker, the shock of suddenly being severed from their source of power can potentially kill him or her. Like most Assassins of his Temple, Blight carries a small supply of Psyk-Out Grenades on him at all times. Relations Feel free to add your own! Alexei de'Ossman Blight was originally assigned to the Tenebarite Cabal as a means of obliterating any psychic assets within the Vitores Tenebras, but was then re-assigned to the retinue of Lord Inquisitor de'Ossman, since the known radical would be the least likely to be troubled by the use of a Pariah. Since then the Lord Inquisitor has become Blight's honorary Custodian, as he alone controls the Assassin's Animus Speculum. While many have been somewhat "put off" by Alexei's flamboyant ways and strange demeanor, Blight could not care less provided that the Inqusitor gives him permission to kill something now and then. In fact, Blight actually finds the Lord Inquisitor's personality somewhat amusing at times. Greyon Autaris The Culexus Assassin is hardly one to make friends, but the enigmatic "Ghost Inquisitor" is perhaps the closest thing he has to one. Surprisingly, Blight sees Greyon as a sort of father figure, seeing as it was him who pulled him out of the hell-pit that was his homeworld, and who actively encouraged him to embrace his murderous tendencies by giving him over the the Culexus Temple. Thus Greyon is one of the few people that Blight actually respects, and the Ghost Inquisitor in turn has authorized many of Blight's missions. Rayas Mearas The Ordo Malleus Inquisitor took a liking towards the Culexus assassin as Rayas also as a child heard the stories of the daemon child from his father. Mearas though never for one moment thought he'd meet him. In the Tenebarite cabal the two hardly talk or even see each other. Also the Malleus Inquisitor is morw then willing to give help should it happen that Blight needs it. Quotes By About Feel free to add your own! Category:Characters Category:Assassins Category:Imperium